Someone to Save You
by scienceneverlies
Summary: Brennan's in a serious relationship with one of Booth's old Army buddies. When he is killed in Iraq, who will pick up the pieces of Brennan's broken heart? Booth of course. B/B. Will get fluffy eventually, I promise. Updated with an author's note.
1. Fighting Feelings

**Hey guys. This story may not start out B/B but I promise it will get there and it will get fluffy into the future. This story is very personal to me, I had to get it out on paper. I really hope you will read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

"Wow, you look amazing," said a male voice from the doorway of Brennan's office.

Brennan looked up from the mirror on her desk to see her boyfriend of eight months, Dr. Christopher Harris. Chris was an old army buddy of Booth's. They met when Brennan and Booth were working the case of two former soldiers who were attacked, one who was killed and one who ended up getting away but sustained injuries. Dr. Harris was still in the army, working at Walter Reed Army Medical Center. Brennan and Chris were perfect for each other; neither believed in marriage or wanted children, and both had a love for science. They got serious fast and Chris had recently moved into Brennan's apartment.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," smiled Brennan.

Chris came over to Brennan's desk, pulled her up to him and passionately kissed her. They pulled away when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Booth," said Brennan.

"I hate to interrupt love fest 2008 over here, but I need to talk to Bones," Booth said to Chris.

"No problem, I'll just meet you at the car," Chris said to Brennan before kissing her again.

"Bye, Chris," smirked Booth as Chris left Brennan's office.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"We have a case."

"I have plans tonight, take Zach," replied Brennan.

"You want me to take Zach in the field? Alone? Without you? What plans would warrant such a travesty?"

"Chris and I have dinner plans."

"I guess the murder victim should have considered you had dinner plans before they went and got themselves killed," said Booth with an attitude.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is that all of a sudden you're too busy with dinners and vacations to do your job."

"You know that's not true."

"You know … I …" Booth wanted to say something but he just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Booth, if you have something to say just say it."

"I just think that Chris is taking away from your work, that's all."

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not," replied Booth.

"You know what Booth, you and I both know you are. You're the one who drew all these lines. You're the one who said there's too much to lose when you sleep with certain people that when you work with someone there's a line you can't cross. When you said that, I pushed the feelings I had for you away and moved onto someone else. It's too late Booth. I love Chris. You and I, we're partners, friends. You should be happy for me instead of feeling guilty that you are the one that pushed me into his arms," Brennan said sternly as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her office, leaving Booth standing there in disbelief.

* * *

Brennan and Chris were sitting in a gorgeous restaurant; they had just finished eating dinner.

"That tasted almost as good as you," said Chris leaning over the table and planting his lips onto Brennan's.

Brennan smiled.

"Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about," Chris said grabbing Brennan's hand.

"What is it?"

"Temperance, I'm being sent to Iraq."

"What? When?"

"Next week. They need medical help over there. All the help they can get."

"Hospital or field?"

"Field. Baghdad. They need experience, medical personnel that can work well in high pressure situations," Chris looked over at Brennan who had tears in her eyes, "I'm going to be fine, Tempe. I promise."

"You can't make that promise," she responded, "It's just, I love you. I've never felt like this before and it's being taken away from me."

"I love you, too, it's only 7 months. We waited our whole lives to find each other, what's another 7 months?"

"Well when you put it that way," said Brennan squeezing Chris' hand.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan. You make me the happiest person in the world. When I get back we are going to pick up exactly where we left off. Here, I got this for you," Chris said standing up and putting a diamond heart necklace onto Brennan, "After all, a soldier can't go off to war and not leave something for his girlfriend to hang on to when she can't hang onto him."

"It's beautiful," said Brennan.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

* * *

A Week Later

Brennan couldn't help but think she had been here before. She waved as the bus pulled away staring at Chris through a window. The tears were streaming down her face and when she turned around the feeling of déjà vu hit her even harder. There was Booth standing looking at her sympathetically.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brennan.

"Well it's the only place I knew I could find you where you couldn't ignore me."

"That's what you think," Brennan said as she began to walk briskly past Booth.

"Bones, I'm sorry," Brennan stopped walking but didn't look behind her, "You were right. I was jealous. I am jealous. I get that I missed my chance, and I'm happy you're happy. Really I am. Bones, you're my partner, my best friend. I don't want to lose that because I'm an idiot."

Brennan turned around and with a slight smile said one word that returned Booth's world to normalcy, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," said Booth smiling.

* * *

**Review to let me know you're reading. I would appreciate it greatly. :)**


	2. Teach Me Tonight

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me that you are. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Brennan sat at her computer, trying desperately not to fall asleep. Every time she would dose off she would catch her head just in time, only for it to fall again a few seconds later. She was finally startled out of her drifting by her cell phone ringing.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Hey, you," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Chris, how are you?"

"Good. How are you? You sound tired."

"Long night last night, that's all," replied Brennan.

"Oh really? Should I be concerned?"

"Not unless you think I'd be interested in a charred set of remains."

"I saved a life today," Chris stated.

"Trying to impress me?"

"Just making sure you remember all the good I do."

"Oh, I remember, what happened?"

"Road side bomb. Two soldiers were hurt but we got there just in time. They were so young. Mid-20s tops. I save lives all the time, but being here, every one means a bit more."

"What you're doing is amazing."

Brennan was interrupted by a knock on the door; she looked up to find Booth standing in her office doorway.

"Hold on one second, Chris," Brennan said, "what's up, Booth?"

"I think we got our guy," stated Booth.

Brennan lifted her finger as to say hold on one second then said into the phone, "I gotta go, Chris."

"The murderers await?"

"Yeah they do. I love you."

"Love you too, Tempe," responded Chris before Brennan hung up the phone and followed Booth out the door.

A few hours later, Booth and Brennan were in the car after arresting their latest murderer. Booth looked to his right and saw that Brennan was fast asleep. His attention was brought back to the road when a car cut him off, before he could remember that his partner was sleeping, he beeped the horn.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Bones," he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm awake."

"Yeah, thanks to the jackass in the Lexus in front of us," said Booth, "So where am I taking you? Home?"

"No, can you take me back to the Jeffersonian?" asked Brennan.

"Bones, you're exhausted, it took you all of two minutes in the car to put you to sleep, don't you think you should go home?"

Brennan looked at him, all the while trying to think of a good excuse, "My keys are in my office. I'm just going to get them and go home. I can't get into my apartment without them, now can I?"

"Alright," Booth responded.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Brennan opened her door.

"Good night, Booth," she stated before getting out and closing the door behind her.

Booth remained in the car watching the entrance to the Jeffersonian, waiting for Brennan to come out and go to her car so he could follow her home, to make sure she didn't fall asleep at the wheel. After 15 minutes, he realized she lied to him, and he decided to go in after her. When he walked in, he found a set of remains on the platform and Brennan asleep at one of the computers.

Booth cleared his throat and Brennan jumped up startled.

"God, Booth, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm working."

"Really because it looks to me like you were sleeping. Which would be completely understandable you know, considering it's two in the morning. What's going on, Bones?"

"Nothing, Booth."

"You know I'm going to keep asking you until you tell me, so you might as well save both of our time and tell me now."

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Bones, nothing you could say could ever sound stupid. Any words that come from your mouth automatically sound smart, just because they're coming from your mouth," smiled Booth.

"I can't sleep. Not really anyway. I dose off occasionally. It's just … I got so used to sleeping with Christopher that every time I try to fall asleep in our bed, I can't. I try. I just can't."

Booth put his hand on Brennan's shoulder, "It's understandable."

"I've been working on cases from limbo during the night. Usually they take some time, but this guy's dental records got a hit right away. And the cause of death was a stab wound to the chest. Looks like I'm going to have to find something else to do, tonight," Brennan stated.

"Why don't you teach me the skeletal system?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I mean it could take all night, maybe even all week. You'll get so bored, you'll fall asleep and I'll be here to put a blanket over you, you'll be as good as new," Booth said with a smile, "What do you say?"

"Okay," responded Brennan.

"Okay."

After about an hour, Booth decided he was going to impress Brennan by announcing all the names of all the bones in the foot. When he looked over to her, she was asleep. He walked over to her, scooped her up into his arms and brought her to the couch in her office. He put a blanket over her. He took a pillow and made himself a bed, on the floor next to her.

**Reviews are as always very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Fallen Soldier

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was very difficult for me to write, so it might lack some details in places because it was too hard for me, but I did the best I could. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Brennan stood at her desk looking for paperwork while Angela sat in the chair across from her telling her the latest developments in her and Hodgins' attempts to find her husband, when Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered.

That ended up being the only word she spoke. Angela watched as the look on her best friend's face switched to horror.

"Bren, what's going on?"

Brennan didn't answer; she just continued to hold her phone to her ear. After a few minutes, she put the phone down on her desk, but continued to stare straight ahead.

"Sweetie?" Angela tried again.

"He's dead," Brennan said.

"What?! Who's dead, honey?"

"Christopher. An Improvised Explosive Device went off near his vehicle. He was on his way to a victim who had accidentally been shot by friendly fire. He was supposed to save that soldiers life; now he's … he's dead."

"Oh my God," Angela stated as she got up and went to hug Brennan.

Brennan didn't hug back; she just hid her head in Angela's shoulder. She didn't cry, she just hid. When she pulled back, she saw Booth standing in her doorway. He looked upset; it was obvious to her that he knew.

"Temperance, I'm so sorry," he stated simply as he walked up to her and made a motion as if he was going to hug her. Brennan stepped back.

"I have to go make funeral arrangements. I … uh … I have to go," Brennan said as she grabbed her coat and walked out, leaving Angela and Booth in her office.

* * *

A Few Days Later

After the funeral, everyone left Arlington National Cemetery, except for Brennan and Booth, except Brennan didn't know that yet. Booth watched her from a distance, as she stared down at the casket in the freshly dug grave. Holding an American Flag in her hands, she didn't move, not an inch as it started to rain, she just continued to stare. Booth continued to watch her as it became evident to him that she wasn't going to move, despite the huge drops hitting her from all angles, he decided to take action. He walked up to her, removed his coat, and put it over her shoulders.

"Bones, it's raining, you're going to catch pneumonia," Booth said as he took a stance next to Brennan.

Brennan finally looked up from the grave, "I didn't … I didn't notice."

"Come on," Booth said as he put his arm around Brennan and let her to his car.

* * *

Once they were in the car Booth turned to Brennan, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Not hungry. Can you just take me to work?'

"You know, you don't need to …"

"I know. Please, Booth? I'm asking as a personal favor. I never say no to your personal favors."

"Okay," Booth replied.

* * *

When they reached the Jeffersonian, Booth parked the SUV and walked behind Brennan into the building. She passed Zack, Hodgins, Cam, and Angela who were still in their funeral clothes, and who were visibly surprised to see her there, and went straight to her office. She took off Booth's coat and handed it to him.

"Thanks for the coat, Booth," she said as she then put on her lab coat, sat at her desk, and began rummaging through papers.

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk," stated Booth.

"I don't," she said.

"Bones …" said Booth and Brennan looked up to see a visible pain on Booth's face.

"Booth, don't blame yourself."

"What? How did you …"

"I know you, Booth. You think that if you never would have introduced me to Chris that I wouldn't be in the pain I am in now. You're thinking that I don't want to talk to you because I blame you. I don't. I don't want to talk because I don't know what I feel. This kind of loss, I've never experienced before, so I don't know what to say, I just… I just don't know what to feel. Right now all I do know that is that I would appreciate it if everyone would stop hovering around me," said Brennan as she saw the squints watching her and Booth's interaction from just outside her office, "They're waiting for me to breakdown, to cry, to say anything. I just want to be left alone, Booth. I want to be alone and to work."

"When you do know what you're feeling," began Booth.

"I know, Booth," responded Brennan giving Booth a very slight smile.

"I'll tell them to stop hovering on my way out," said Booth, gesturing to the squints.

"Thank you."

Booth responded by walking up to her desk and just placing his hand on hers for a second, then walking out the door and leaving her to her work.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Understanding her Difficulties

**As always, thanks for the reviews. They make me incredibly happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

A few days after the funeral, Brennan woke up on the couch in her office. She looked at the clock on the wall to find that only two hours had passed since she decided to try to get some sleep. As she went to sit up, she noticed her head felt heavy. Once she was in an upright position, she shook her head back and forth in an attempt to get that feeling out of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but it was interrupted by her lungs needing to cough. Brennan decided to ignore the feelings of sickness that were overtaking her body and head to the decontamination shower.

After 15 minutes, she reentered her office, annoyed that the shower didn't make her feel any better. She was met with Booth, sitting at her desk with his feet placed on top of it.

"Good morning, Bones," he greeted her.

"Hey," Brennan responded before coughing.

"That doesn't sound healthy."

Brennan responded by glaring at Booth, anger prevalent in her eyes. Booth decided his best option was to change the subject.

"I brought you some fruit and coffee," he said, flashing his best smile in her direction.

"I'm not hungry."

Booth looked at Brennan concerned but decided against pushing the issue, "Well at least drink the coffee."

Brennan took the cup from his hand and took a sip, "I got an ID from our victim. Wife lives in Maryland, we should probably go talk to her," she said handing Booth a file from her desk.

"You know I can do it by myself, you don't really look up to it."

"Booth, I have a cold, please do not baby me," Brennan said in a cold tone.

"Alright, then, lets go."

* * *

Booth and Brennan spent the day talking to the victim's family, coworkers, and suspects. When Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian that night, she knew she should finally go home but she just couldn't make herself, so she stayed at the Jeffersonian. She remained there through the weekend, working on cases from limbo, fighting droopy eyelids and coughing fits. When Monday rolled around, she couldn't fight the sagging of her eyelids anymore. She walked onto the platform, where Angela was standing.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela said.

"Hey, Ange. I'm not feeling very well, I'm going to go lay down in my office for a while, if anyone asks," Brennan stated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some rest, that's all."

Brennan walked off the platform, to her office, when she sat down on her couch, the world seemed to spin around her. She took a deep breath, which only resulted in her coughing. She rested her head against the pillow, knowing only if she could get a little sleep, she'd feel better.

* * *

An hour after Angela had watched Brennan retreat to her office, Booth walked into the Jeffersonian.

"Hey Angela, where's Bones?" he asked.

"She's in her office lying down."

Booth responded by flashing Angela a questioning glare.

"She wasn't feeling well, I was about to go check on her."

"I'll come," responded Booth.

When Angela and Booth reached Brennan's office, they found what appeared to be a fast asleep Brennan, lying on her couch. Booth walked up to the couch and gently put a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Bones," he said in a quiet voice.

She didn't answer.

"Bones!" he tried again in a louder voice, shaking her shoulder with a little more force.

This time Booth got a response, but all it was, was a soft moan from Brennan.

Angela had come over to the couch and was kneeling with her right arm on Brennan's legs.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" Booth asked stroking her face, "She's burning up. Angela, call an ambulance."

Angela jumped up and ran to Brennan's phone and did just that.

"Bones, can you hear me?" asked Booth.

Brennan nodded her head "yes."

"Just stay with me," he replied, stroking her face.

* * *

When the paramedics arrived, they put Brennan onto a stretcher, and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Booth followed her out and got into the ambulance with her. One of the paramedics looked to Booth.

"Her pulse is weak, but it's there. Her body temperature is at 105 degrees. We administered Tylenol but they'll probably give her a lukewarm shower when she gets to the hospital."

"Okay," said Booth not removing his eyes from Brennan.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Booth was forced to stay in the waiting room. After an hour, a doctor walked up to him.

"Are you Dr. Brennan's emergency contact?" asked the doctor.

"Probably not …"

"Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah," responded Booth a little surprised.

"Dr. Brennan's fever has begun to go down. She's dehydrated and has pneumonia. She'll have to stay until her fever goes down a few more degrees and she's hydrated sufficiently," said the doctor.

"Thank you."

"She's sleeping now but you're welcome to see her."

* * *

Booth walked into Brennan's hospital room and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. He just watched her. After a few hours, she began to stir.

"Hey," she said to Booth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"It hurts when I breathe."

"You have pneumonia. Your fever was 105, you scared me, Temperance."

"I'm sorry."

Bones saw the genuine look of regret in her eyes and decided not to pry right this second.

"I'm your emergency contact person?"

"Yes, why?" questioned Brennan.

"I just figured …"

"That it would be Christopher?"

"Yes," responded Booth in a soft tone.

"It's not that I wouldn't have expected Chris to be here if something ever happened. I just always figured you'd be here first."

Booth smiled, "He wouldn't want you to be doing what you're doing, Temperance."

"I don't know what you mean."

"The not eating, the overworking, ignoring the fact that you were coughing up a lung."

"Booth, it is physically impossible to cough up a lung," Brennan said.

Booth just stared at her in response.

"I didn't know I was that sick, honestly," she said, "I've just been … It's just been …difficult for me."

"I know, Bones, its okay," Booth said taking Brennan's hand into his, "I can promise you that when you're ready to talk, I'll be here. But I cannot promise I won't be watching you to make sure you eat and take care of yourself, especially when you get out of here.

I know you can take care of yourself, I do, but I also know you don't know when it's time to ask for help, so you don't have to ask, I'm just going to give it to you."

Brennan looked at Booth, the look of surrender in her eyes, "Thank you, Booth," she said flashing him an ever so slight smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, review and let me know. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Leave the Light On

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning in her hospital bed; Booth was still sitting in the chair next to it.

"Good morning, Bones," he said, smiling.

"Did you go home?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, believe it or not, this chair is much more comfortable than it looks."

"You didn't have to …"

"I _wanted_ to, Bones," Booth interrupted.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and the entering of Brennan's doctor.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," the man said.

"Good morning."

The doctor took Brennan's temperature then began to speak, "You still have a fever, you probably will for the next few days, but it's significantly lower than yesterday. We should be able to discharge you on evening rounds. Pneumonia is serious, however, so you need to get plenty of rest, drink plenty of fluids and I'll prescribe you antibiotics."

Brennan nodded in agreement and the doctor left the room. Booth then stood up and stretched his arms over his head; he walked over and stood at the foot of Brennan's bed.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Booth stated simply.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going food shopping and to get my apartment ready."

Brennan looked at Booth confused, "Ready for what?"

"You."

"Booth, what are you talking about?"

"Listen, Bones, we both know I know you better than anyone. Because of that, I know that you haven't spent the night in your apartment since Chris died. I'm not going to ask you why, because I know you'll tell me when you're ready and I'm not going to force you to do something you're not ready to do. But I'm not going to let you spend the next few days sleeping on your office couch when you have pneumonia, so you're coming home with me and I'm not taking no for an answer so don't even try it," Booth said forcefully.

Brennan's realization of just how well Booth knew her, the fact that he noticed she had yet to sleep at home since Chris died, and the mention of Christopher mixed together to bring tears to her eyes. She wiped them with the back of her hand, "Okay, Booth."

Booth flashed a smile in Brennan's direction, "You're gonna need some clothes and what not."

"Angela has a key to my apartment; I'll call her and ask her to get me some things."

"Alrighty. See you in a bit," Booth replied before leaving Brennan's hospital room.

* * *

Booth returned a few hours later to find Brennan in normal clothes sitting on the bed.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." Brennan replied standing up.

Booth grabbed the bag that Angela had brought for Brennan and threw it over his shoulder, then he looked at Brennan, "Hospital policy says you have to be brought to the car in a wheelchair. Your chariot waits," he said pointing to the wheelchair just outside the door.

Brennan glared at Booth.

"Hospital policy. I have nothing to do with it."

Brennan walked reluctantly to the chair and sat down, and then Booth wheeled her out to his SUV. He reached his hand out for hers and helped her up and then into the car.

* * *

When Booth and Brennan reached Booth's apartment, he led her into his bedroom, "Welcome to your temporary home."

"Booth, I cannot sleep in your bed," Brennan said between coughs.

"Bones, how many times do we have to go over this? You're sick, you need to rest. I'm fine on the couch," Booth stated as he put Brennan's bag next to his bed, "So, you hungry?"

"A little."

"How about you lie down and I make us some vegetable soup?"

"You can cook?" Brennan asked.

"Soup is not really cooking but if you want to pretend it is then yes, I can cook," Booth smiled at Brennan, "Whenever I was sick as a kid my mom used to make this amazing homemade vegetable soup, she taught me how to make it when Parker was born."

With that, Booth left the room and Brennan reluctantly climbed into Booth's bed. She felt weird about it but the weakness that had taken over her body outweighed the awkwardness.

Brennan just rested until Booth reentered the room with a bowl of soup in each hand. He handed Brennan a bowl and then sat on the leather chair in the corner.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you usually watch?"

"Usually whatever sporting event is on. Baseball season just started."

"I like baseball," Brennan replied.

"You do?"

"Not for the same reasons you do. But, baseball is a mathematical game. All the statistics, it's the closest a sport can be to being a science."

Booth smiled as Brennan tasted her soup.

"This is good, Booth."

"Thanks."

Brennan and Booth watched baseball and ate their soup. When the game was over, Booth turned off the television, took Brennan's and his empty bowls into the kitchen and then returned with a glass of water and pills for Brennan. She took the pills then looked up at Booth who was standing over her.

"There's something I should probably tell you," she said.

Booth saw the look of seriousness in Brennan's eyes and took a seat on his bed at the end of her feet.

"After Hodgins and I were buried alive, I had some problems sleeping. I, uh, I would wake up in the middle of the night and when it was dark and I couldn't see I would think that I was back in the car, under all of that dirt. To be able to sleep, I had to keep a light on. I stopped doing it when I was with Chris, because whenever I woke up, I felt his arms around me so I knew I wasn't back in that car, but now that he's … now that he's …"

Booth saw that Brennan was having trouble with the words so he interrupted her, "You need to keep a light on?"

"It's childish," Brennan answered.

"Bones, what you went through that day, it was horrible. Anyone who goes through something like that, even someone as strong as you, is going to be scared. Traumatic experiences, no matter how much we wish they didn't, are always with us. It's not childish, it's a normal reaction to a traumatic event," Booth said placing his hand on Brennan's knee and rubbing gently.

Brennan nodded.

Booth got up and made his way to the night table on the other side of the bed, where he turned on the reading lamp. He then went over to the door and turned off the switch for the overhead light.

"Is that good?" he asked Brennan.

"Yes," she responded, "Tha…"

"You don't have to thank me, Bones, just get some rest."

Brennan sighed, "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones," Booth replied as he walked out of his bedroom and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

**So Brennan did open up a bit in this chapter. The next chapter she will open up about Christopher's death a little, as well. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Nightmare

**As always, thanks for the reviews. They make me extraordinarily happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Booth awoke on his couch to the sound of a slight groaning coming from his bedroom. He pushed the blanket off of his body and placed his feet on the floor. He walked toward the closed bedroom door and when he reached it, he slowly opened it, trying not to make too much noise. Booth gently placed one foot in front of the other, as he got closer to the sleeping figure of Brennan; he noticed the groans sounded much more like whimpers. When he reached the side of the bed where Brennan was laying, he saw that beads of sweat where rolling off of her forehead and that her shirt was almost soaked through. Booth noted that either her fever was back or she was having a nightmare, but either way, he should probably wake her up.

Booth gently shook Brennan's shoulder, but his action didn't cause Brennan to awake, instead it caused her to move as if reacting to something in her head.

"Bones!" he said as he shook her shoulder with more force.

Brennan opened her eyes, which were looking at Booth with utter fear. She sat up against the headboard as Booth took a seat on the bed.

"You okay?" Booth asked concerned.

Brennan just nodded her head yes.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Brennan hesitated. She knew the answer was yes but she hesitated on whether she should tell Booth or not.

"You did," Booth said before Brennan could decide.

This time she nodded her head in agreement as her answer.

"Do you need anything?"

Brennan shook her head no, which caused the beads of sweat that were on her neck to make their way down her back, which made her aware of the sweat on her forehead. She took her hand and wiped it.

"Temperance," Booth said trying to knock down the wall she was putting up.

"I can look at a skull and see the face that belongs to it, but I can also look at a person and see their bone structure. Every time I close my eyes, I think about Chris, I see his face, and then … Then I see bones. I know what he looked like right after he died. The burned flesh. I went to sleep and then the next thing I know, I'm standing over his open coffin, the burned flesh and the bone just … I can't, I just can't Booth," Brennan said as she realized Booth had knocked the down the wall and she began to cry.

Booth took Brennan into his arms, holding her as she cried into his shoulder, "Shh," he said as he rubbed small circles on her back.

When Brennan's sobs turned into quiet whimpers he gently brought Brennan out of his shoulder and looked into her eyes, he took a piece of her sweat-soaked hair and put it behind her ear, "Everything's going to be alright, Bones, I promise."

Brennan wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to try and get some more sleep? I could give you something to wear, so you don't get sicker," Booth asked.

"I think I'll stay awake. I'm going to take a shower," Brennan stated.

"Towels are in the cabinet next to the sink."

Brennan got up, grabbed her bag, and walked to the bathroom as Booth followed her with his eyes. When she got to the door, she smiled at Booth before entering and closing the door behind her.

* * *

After Brennan showered, she slid on sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt and made her way out of Booth's bedroom. She found Booth sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"I made coffee," he said as he slid a cup in Brennan's direction as she took a seat at the table.

"Thanks," Brennan replied.

"I was going to make eggs if you're interested."

"Sure."

Booth made him and Brennan eggs and returned to the table with the two plates and orange juice for Brennan.

Booth ate his breakfast; when he was finished, he watched Brennan slowly eat hers. Brennan noticed that Booth was watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just good to see you eating solid foods again," Booth smiled at Brennan.

Brennan smiled back as she finished the last bite of eggs on her plate. She pushed the plate away and brought her coffee cup towards her. She stared at its contents for a few minutes before bringing her eyes up to meet Booth's again.

"I haven't been home since Chris died."

"I know, Bones."

"I haven't been home since Chris died, because it's not just my home, it was his as well. All of his things, I just haven't been able to bring myself to go through them. But I do realize I don't think I can put it off any longer."

"Do you want some help?" Booth asked.

Brennan took a deep breath, "Yes, I would."

Booth got up and took his and Brennan's plate and put them in the sink, then he sat back down at the table.

"Thank you, Booth, for everything," said Brennan.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Please review? I will love you forever. **


	7. Remember This

**I am so incredibly sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had so much school work lately I haven't even had time to think about updating. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

After Brennan had accepted Booth's offer for help, they sat at Booth's kitchen table in complete silence, except for the sound of the turning of newspaper pages as Brennan and Booth alternated reading the different sections. The silence was broken by the ring of Booth's cell phone.

"Booth," he answered.

After about 30 seconds of silence on his part, he spoke again, "I'll be right there."

Booth shut his phone and looked at Brennan, "I have to go into work. Will you be okay here alone for a little bit?"

Brennan slightly rolled her eyes without even noticing. It was an automatic reaction when Booth showed concern over whether or not she could take care of herself, "Yes, Booth," she said.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can, don't go anywhere."

"I can't, you drove me here," Brennan said.

"Right," said Booth as he grabbed his coat, "See you in a bit," he said before he walked out the door.

Brennan went back to Booth's bedroom where her bag was and pulled out her laptop. Brennan noted what a nice gesture it was that Angela had even packed it for her, considering Angela would normally do anything to get Brennan to cease working. She opened it and turned it on, and continued working on her latest book. After a few hours of typing, Booth returned. Brennan looked up from the computer screen.

"A case?" she asked Booth.

"Nope, just had to finish up some paperwork before a case gets to court," Booth replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but definitely better than a few days ago."

Booth smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"I think I'm ready to go home now, Booth."

Booth nodded his head, "Alright, Bones."

* * *

When they arrived at Brennan's apartment, she opened the door and entered with Booth following closely behind. She put her bag down and hung up her coat and slowly walked to the center of the living room. Booth hung up his coat and when he noticed that Brennan had stopped walking he came up behind her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just … I don't know how to go about doing this."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, what do I keep, what do I get rid of? I don't feel like I should get rid of anything. It's like acting as if he was never here," Brennan said sadly.

"Bones," Booth began as Brennan turned around to face him, "There are some things that you need to keep; things he gave to you or pictures to remind you, but no one needs to be reminded of the people we've lost every second of everyday, it's too overwhelming. You need to be able to come home and not be reminded every second of what happened. It doesn't mean you act is if he was never here. They are just things," Booth took his pointer finger and touched Brennan's chest, "All the reminders you need are right there, in your heart, and they'll always be there."

Brennan smiled slightly.

"I know a good place to start," Booth started, "When Chris moved in, was there anything he brought that you just thought you would never put in your apartment if he wasn't there?"

Brennan pointed to a sculpture made out of metal and other random materials in the corner of the living room.

"Oh my God, that's …."

"I know," Brennan interrupted, "he had a very eccentric taste in art."

"Eccentric? I'd go with bad."

Brennan laughed as she smiled a full smile, "You're right, it's bad."

"Alright so how about we start with the art and go from there?"

Brennan nodded her head in agreement.

After they had finished removing the pieces of art that were not of Brennan's taste, they took a seat on the couch.

"You hungry?" Booth asked Brennan.

"I could eat."

"How about I take a run to Sid's and get us some Chinese?"

"Okay," Brennan responded.

Booth got up and grabbed his coat, "Be back in a bit," he said before he left the apartment.

* * *

Booth returned 20 minutes later with Chinese food in hand, to find Brennan wasn't where he left her. He put the food down on her kitchen table and set off to find her. When he did, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at an open dresser drawer.

Brennan saw Booth out of the corner of her eye; she began to speak, "His clothes. I thought I'd I … But I …"

Booth walked over and once again gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "How about we eat and then I'll take care of the clothes?"

Brennan looked up with a stray tear or two making their way down her face, "Okay," she said as she wiped them away.

* * *

They sat at Brennan's kitchen table eating their dinner in silence until Booth opened his mouth, "Thank you," were the words that escaped.

"For what?" Brennan asked confused.

"For asking for help."

"I didn't really ask for it, I just accepted it," Brennan replied.

"Either way, I'm glad you did," stated Booth.

"Me too."

"How about you clean up and I'll go take care of what I said I'd take care of?"

Brennan nodded as Booth took off in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

After Brennan had finished cleaning up and washing the dishes, she walked to her bedroom and stood in the doorway. She saw Booth staring at one of the pictures on Chris' dresser.

"Wow, Bones," he said, "this picture."

"What?"

"You look ... hooh."

"I don't know what means."

"You look hot, Bones."

Brennan blushed, "Thank you. That was at a Jeffersonian banquet a few months ago."

"I don't know if I've ever seen you look that happy."

Brennan flashed Booth a slight smile.

Booth picked up the bag of Chris' clothes and walked over to where Brennan was standing with the picture in his hand, he handed it to her.

"This is the image you should go to sleep with at night. You should remember that night, how happy you were. Remember his life, not what he may have looked like after. If you go to sleep with this image in your head, I don't see how you could have anymore nightmares," Booth stated.

"Thank you, Booth."

"I'll crash on your couch tonight."

"Booth, you don't have to do that."

"It's the first night you're spending back in your apartment. Even if you don't have a nightmare, it still might be hard. Sometimes just knowing you're not alone, it can help."

Brennan surrendered, "I have a guest room, Booth."

"I know, the couch is a lot less maintenance, and I'm a low maintenance kind of a guy."

Brennan smiled as Booth walked out of the bedroom. She got changed, and settled into bed for what would be her first full night's sleep in weeks.

* * *

**In the next chapter I plan to start moving the Booth/Brennan relationship so stay tuned for that. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and review. It would really mean a lot to me. :)**


	8. First

**I apologize once again for the amount of time it has taken me to update. While I cannot promise that there will be updates everyday, since finals are coming up for me, I can promise that all my spare writing time will go to this story from now on so updates will definitely be more frequent. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**This chapter takes place a few months after the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I wish I did though, because then I wouldn't be obsessing over whom I think Gormagon is, I'd already know who it is.**

* * *

Brennan awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock. She rolled over, hit the snooze button, and then rolled back over and closed her eyes. The first thought that entered her head was what she was supposed to be doing today. She was supposed to be cleaning. She was supposed to be packing. She was supposed to be getting ready for the vacation she planned for Christopher's birthday. Brennan wanted to avoid today as long as possible so when the alarm went off again, she hit snooze once more and brought the covers over her head. After a minute, her phone rang, and she groaned as she rolled over and picked it up from the night table.

"Brennan," she answered in a husky voice.

"Good morning, Bones," said Booth.

Brennan groaned in response.

"Aren't we cheery this morning?" asked Booth.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"I have a file I need you take a look at but I called the Jeffersonian and Zack said you weren't in yet. You going to work today?"

"Yes. I'll be there in an hour."

"Alrighty, see you then, Bones."

Brennan pushed down the covers of her bed and threw her feet over the edge, she planted them on the floor and got ready to face a day that she had so carefully planned out, but now was so open.

* * *

When Brennan reached her office, she found Booth sitting in her chair looking at a picture on her desk. The picture was of Booth and Chris in Kosovo many years before. She took off her coat, put her bag down, and sat across from Booth.

"I didn't know you had this picture on your desk," Booth said.

"It's my favorite picture. You guys look so young, so happy. No matter what, when I look at that picture, I can't help but smile," Brennan said smiling slightly.

Booth didn't say anything, he just returned Brennan's slight smile.

"I haven't been there for you like you've been there for me," Brennan stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Booth.

"I mean you lost a friend and all you've been doing is worrying about me, how I'm dealing with it. How I am."

"Bones, it's not that I don't miss Chris, I do. He was my friend and I wish to God that he was still here for me and for you. But I've lost friends before; I know how to deal with those emotions. You lost someone you were in love with, someone you cared about more than anything; you lost the first guy you ever trusted with your heart. I couldn't even imagine what that feels like. I just … I thought you needed me."

"I did," said Brennan, "And Chris wasn't the first man I ever trusted with my heart."

Booth looked at Brennan and smiled when her face gave away what she meant.

"So no vacation?" Booth asked Brennan.

"No, I'd rather work for now. I know that you and Chris always go to some adult arcade or something? Chris told me you had a name or something you called it?"

"Jack and Jillian's birthdays," Booth let out a small laugh, "We've been doing it for years. A bottle of Jack Daniels and a night filled with games we're too old to play. Always fun."

"We should go tonight."

Booth looked at Brennan in confusion, "Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure," Brennan responded simply.

Booth stood up and handed Brennan the file, "Call me if you find anything. If not, I'll swing by and pick you up here at 6."

Brennan nodded in agreement, "Bye, Booth."

* * *

That night, when Brennan and Booth arrived at Jillian's, they sat at the bar. The bartender came over and Booth ordered Jack Daniels for both of them and told him to leave the bottle on the bar. They clanked their shot glasses and downed the liquid, then repeated the process a few more times.

"You like to try to get me intoxicated," Brennan stated, feeling slightly tipsy already.

"Well, since you're a scientist and all, I find it hard to believe you've never experimented with your alcohol tolerance, so I figured we'd take care of that," Booth smiled as he poured another shot for them, after they finished the glass, Booth said, "What do you say we go play some games?"

"Okay," Brennan replied.

* * *

After about an hour of game playing, Booth and Brennan returned to the bar and Booth poured them more Jack.

"I can't believe how good at Dance Dance Revolution you are, Bones. Especially since you're inebriated," Booth said.

"I am not inebriated and even if I have been drinking, I can still coordinate myself, thank you. Unlike you. I totally kicked your ass in that car racing game which just proves you should let me drive more often."

"No it doesn't. Just because you're good at a video car racing game doesn't mean you're a good driver."

"You're just saying that because you lost," Brennan said taking another shot of alcohol.

After a few minutes of silence Brennan closed her eyes and opened her mouth, "I think I should stop drinking."

"You okay?" Booth asked.

"Yes, just the room is spinning a little bit," she said as she leaned forward and her forehead was met with Booth's who had been facing her at the time, but Brennan was unaware since her eyes were closed.

Booth smiled at his partner's low alcohol tolerance. He reached a hand up and took a piece of Brennan's hair that had fallen to the side and put it back behind her ear. She opened her eyes to find Booth's staring back at her. They continued to stare for a few seconds, the feeling of warmth overwhelming them both until Brennan opened her mouth again.

"Booth, I …"

"I know," he said pulling his head away from hers, but moving his hand to her shoulder to make sure she didn't fall over. He smiled at her.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Alright."

Booth entwined his hand into Brennan's and slowly lowered her out of the stool and onto her feet. Though she wasn't disgustingly drunk, Booth knew she would have trouble walking by herself and she wouldn't like to feel vulnerable so he just helped her, holding her hand all the way to the car.

* * *

When they got to Brennan's apartment, he took her hand again and led her into her apartment. He led her to the bedroom and placed her down on her bed.

"I'll be right back," he said.

A few minutes later he returned with Advil and a bottle of water. Brennan looked at him questioningly.

"You're gonna need that for your morning hangover," Booth replied.

Brennan nodded her head and closed her eyes, "I had fun tonight, Booth."

"So did I," Booth said as he brought Brennan's covers up to her neck and then just as if by instinct he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He realized that she would probably freak out, but when he pulled away he saw Brennan's eyes still closed, but a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**Alright, so I know it was only a moment and a forehead kiss, but it's the first step. The next chapter will be the day after and will include Booth talking to Angela first and then Brennan about taking the next step. I promise it will be good. Please review with your thoughts of this chapter, I'll love you forever. :)**


	9. Baby Steps

**Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, FOX does, they are very lucky.**

* * *

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, passing by his partner's office, he noted that the lights were out and the door was shut. He made his way to his destination, the office of his partner's best friend. Angela was sitting at her desk, doing work on her computer.

"Good morning, Angela," Booth said.

"Hey, Booth. Brennan isn't here yet." Angela replied.

"I know. I wouldn't expect her in for a while."

"Did something happen? Is she okay?" Angela asked in a panicked voice.

"Relax, Angela. Let's just say that Bones discovered her alcohol limitations last night and I wouldn't expect her to be feeling all that great this morning."

"You got Brennan drunk?"

"I didn't get her drunk. She got herself drunk; I just paid for the alcohol. I drank the same amount she did, she's just a lightweight."

"Yeah well the fact that she had never been drunk before in her life should have given that away. Is there something I can help you with, Booth?"

"Yes, well … it's just that …" Booth began as he walked over and took a seat on Angela's couch as she watched him curiously, "I … uh …"

Angela got up and walked over and sat down on the couch next to Booth, "Spit it out, will you?"

"I love Bones," Booth finally blurted out.

Angela looked at Booth, but gave no response.

"Why don't you have a surprised look on your face?" Booth asked Angela.

"Honey, I hate to break this to you, but I knew that before you did."

Booth let out a slight chuckle, "She doesn't know does she?"

"She knows that you get jealous when she's with another man, but I doubt that Brennan can translate that into love."

"I don't know what to do. Last night, there was this moment. It was simple but the electricity that I felt, the feeling, I've never felt like that before. I don't know how long I can go without acting on my feelings, but Bones. She just lost Chris and I don't want to scare her away," Booth said.

"Well my first advice would be not to tell her you love her just yet. In her eyes, every time she's even thought about that word, it's only left her alone and broken. If there was a moment, Seeley, I'm sure she felt it too. I think you should just talk to her about everything, because the last time you didn't and she ended up with someone else. Not that I think she'll end up with anyone else, because I think that you're the only person that could make her love again."

Booth gave Angela a smile, "Thank you," he said as he stood up and headed to the door, "And Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"If you see Bones before I do, don't tell her about this conversation," Booth said before exiting Angela's office.

* * *

A few hours later, Angela looked up from her paperwork to find another figure standing in her doorway.

"Hey, sweetie," she said as Brennan came in and sat in the chair across from Angela.

"Hey," Brennan replied simply.

"So how is it that Booth can get you to go out and get drunk but I can't?"

Brennan looked at Angela with a guilty face, "How did you know?"

"Booth was here earlier. He … uh … needed me to draw a suspect for him," Angela lied, "Said you'd probably have a hell of a hangover today."

"Yes, well, he was right. Now you'll definitely never be successful in getting me drunk, because I never want to feel that way again."

Angela laughed, "Everyone says that the first time they get inebriated and no one ever means it. So what's going on?"

"I … uh … well … last night … Booth and I … there was …"

"Wow, Bren, stutter much?"

Brennan glared at her best friend then took a deep breath and started over, "Last night, when Booth and I were out, there was this ... I don't know what you would call it, a moment."

"Okay what is this damn moment?" Angela blurted out without thinking.

"Geez, Angela, what?"

"Sorry. Nothing. Just tell me what happened," Angela recovered.

"Well, I closed my eyes because the room was spinning and I tilted by head forward and I ended up resting my head against Booth's forehead. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me. And it's just my body, the dopamine and the norepinephrine, I just felt …"

"Happy?" Angela interrupted.

"Yes. I don't know …" Brennan began but then stopped.

Angela looked at Brennan sympathetically, "Listen, honey. You can call it dopamine and norepinephrine or whatever, but whatever is making you feel happy, I suggest you follow it wherever it takes you."

Brennan nodded her head in agreement then got up and left Angela's office.

* * *

That night, Brennan remained at the Jeffersonian after everyone else had left. She sat on her couch doing paperwork when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up from her work to find Booth looking down at her.

"Hey, Bones. Whatcha doing?" Booth asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Just catching up on some paperwork."

"How was your hangover this morning?" Booth asked flashing a smile at Brennan.

"I didn't find it very enjoyable."

"Well at least now you know your limits," Booth replied.

"True," Brennan said as she looked straight at Booth, he stared back, their eyes locked. They sat in comfortable silence, before Booth decided to break it.

"Bones …"

"Booth …"

"Bones … I … Last night, when we were at the bar and you rested your head against mine. When you opened your eyes and looked at me, the way that it made me feel. I mean all you did was look at me, and I just felt so happy. All you have to do is look at me. I just … let me take you out, on a real date."

Brennan felt the tears stinging her eyes; she forced them back and looked away from Booth, "I can't."

Booth took his finger and placed it under Brennan's chin and brought her eyes up to meet his again, "Look at me, Bones. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing when you look at me."

Brennan swallowed hard and stared deep into Booth's eyes, "I can't," she repeated, but this time the context meant everything.

"I know that you're scared. You're scared of this," Booth gestured between the two, "You're scared of moving on from Chris. I'm not saying that this is going to be easy. I let you go once, and I really don't want to do it again. We can take this slow, as slow as you want, as slow as it needs to be, to be right," Booth said moving his hand from Brennan's chin to her hand, as he took it into his.

Brennan leaned forward and rested her forehead against Booth's just as she had done the previous night, "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay?"

"I trust you Booth, me though, I don't know how to do this," Brennan said.

"Baby steps, Bones, we'll just take baby steps," Booth replied as he backed his head away from Brennan and moved one hand up to her face and gently stroked it as he squeezed her hand with the other.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave me a review and let me know. **


	10. On the Ride

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate you all greatly. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Brennan walked into her office after a long Friday at work. She took off her lab coat and placed it onto the rack and then headed over to her desk to grab some files to bring home with her. On top of the files, was a single yellow daffodil and a note:

_I'll be by your place at 9A.M. tomorrow to pick you up. Wear sneakers. _

_-Booth_

Brennan sighed and let a slight smile grace her lips. She knew when she agreed to go out on a date with Booth that she agreed to go out on a date with his alpha-male tendencies. She grabbed the files, put them in her bag and walked out of the Jeffersonian with the single daffodil in her hand.

* * *

The next morning, Brennan heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it up to find Booth holding out a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Good morning," Brennan replied, taking the cup of coffee from Booth's hand.

"Ready to go?"

"It depends, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Booth said raising his eyebrows at Brennan.

Brennan looked at him with a curious look on her face then followed Booth out the door.

Booth drove for three hours before they finally reached their destination.

"Welcome to Busch Gardens, Bones," he said as he killed the engine and got out of the truck as Brennan also exited the car, "I know how much you enjoyed the Vomit Comet, so I figured you must like amusement parks."

"I don't know I've never been to one."

"Well you're at one now so let's go have some fun," Booth said as he started leading Brennan to the park entrance.

Once inside the park, Booth led Brennan to a rollercoaster.

"This is the Griffon. It launches you up 250 feet in the air and then drops you straight down at a 90 degree angle going 70 miles per hour, you in?" asked Booth.

"Of course I'm in," replied Brennan.

"Sure you're not too scared?" asked Booth.

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth and then playfully smacked him on the shoulder and then started walking to the entrance of the ride, "You sure you're not the one who's scared, you're the one who is stalling. Are you coming Agent Booth?" Brennan asked smiling at Booth.

"Oh I'm coming, Dr. Brennan," Booth replied following Brennan.

After they got off the ride, Brennan looked at Booth.

"That was so much fun. The amount of adrenaline running through my body right now is unbelievable."

"That was great," Booth replied.

"Let's do it again."

"Again?!" Booth asked Brennan surprised.

"There's barely a line, let's go," she said as she started walking to the beginning of the line.

Booth followed her and as they were about to re-enter the line, he pulled her from the waist and went ahead of her, "Me first," he said running up to the last people ahead of them on line. He pushed himself up and sat on the rail and as Brennan reached him she did the same. They sat there swaying their feet back and forth and looking at each other, smiling like children.

Brennan and Booth spent the rest of the day riding ride after ride. The last ride they went on was Escape from Pompeii; a water flume ride. They walked from the ride in their soaking wet clothes.

"Before the drop, that ride was actually pretty historically accurate of what Pompeii looked like back then," Brennan said slightly shivering.

Booth took his backpack off of his back and took out a towel. He wrapped it around Brennan's shoulders and they walked out of the amusement park with Booth's arm wrapped around Brennan's waist.

* * *

After the long drive home, Booth walked Brennan up to her apartment. Normally she would invite him in, but normally he was just her partner. Tonight, he was her date, and he knew that, he knew that she wouldn't and he was okay with it. He smiled at her as she took out her keys and opened her door. She smiled back, and Booth saw the nervousness in her eyes. He knew she wasn't quite ready so he leaned in and gave her a soft, long kiss on her cheek as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled in return.

"I don't know if I've ever had this much fun before, Booth, thank you," Brennan stated.

"And just think, Temperance, this was just our first date. Wait until you see what I have in store for the second," Booth said as he raised his eyebrows at Brennan. Then he squeezed her hand and held it as long as he could while walking away, "See you tomorrow, Bones."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Maybe if you bear with me for it and review anyway, there will be some kissing in the next chapter. Real kissing. You tell me. Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Family

**So I wanted this chapter to be amazingly romantic, but I had a really bad day so my head is in angst land right now, not in romantic land, but I did my best and hopefully it came out okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did I would not be obsessing over what's going to happen in the next 2 episodes, I'd know and I'd feel better.**

* * *

The following Sunday, Brennan stood in front of her refrigerator drinking a bottle of water. It was late afternoon and she had just returned from going for a run. She was wearing a tank-top and shorts, her hair was wet from sweat and her skin had taken on a reddish tint from the late summer sun. Just as she started walking toward the bathroom, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Booth standing on the other side of it, grocery bags in hand. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and Brennan couldn't help but notice that he looked much better than he did in a suit.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"I came to make you Sunday dinner," Booth said flashing his charm smile at Brennan.

"I'm gross, you should have called first."

"You know how you never jump to conclusions? Well I never call, I just show up, it's something you should get used to," Booth said before entering Brennan's apartment without an invitation.

Brennan smiled as she closed the door behind him, "Well, I'm going to go shower."

* * *

Brennan emerged from the bathroom half an hour later to the smell of tomatoes, garlic, and onion. She walked over to the kitchen and Booth looked from the pot to Brennan, his mouth fell open. He couldn't help but notice how the jeans she was wearing hugged her curves just right and how her wet hair left drops of water on her bear shoulders.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You look nice."

"I just got of the shower, no I don't."

"No you do, you look, the best I've ever seen you look, which says a lot, because …"

"I got it, Booth, thank you," Brennan replied, saving Booth from his rambling, "what are you making?"

"My grandfather's famous sauce," Booth replied sticking a wooden spoon in front of Brennan, "try this," he said as he fed her a taste of the sauce.

"You lie when you say you can't cook, because you can definitely cook," Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Why don't you go sit down while I finish up?" Booth asked.

Brennan responded by kissing Booth quickly and soft on the cheek, she didn't even realize that she had done it until she pulled away, but she noted that according to the chemicals in body, she was happy she did.

* * *

Booth came to get Brennan for dinner a half an hour later. He led her to her dining room table where there were candles and a vase filled with flowers, he pulled Brennan's chair out and after she sat, pushed it back in, before he took a seat diagonally from her.

"This is too much," Brennan said.

"No it's definitely not."

Booth and Brennan ate their pasta in mostly silence, though they frequently caught each other glancing at one another and smiling. When Brennan was finished she put her fork down and waited to catch Booth looking at her, when he did, she asked him a question.

"Why did you do all this?"

"Because you're my family, Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled as he heard this statement stem from his partner's lips for the millionth time, "It means that in my family we used to have dinner together every Sunday. Families change though. People move away, they move on, they make their own families. Now, here, you're my family."

Brennan searched her mind for the right thing to say but she couldn't find it, she finally settled upon, "Thank you."

Booth replied by placing his hand on hers and gently caressing it. He then got up and began to clear away the dishes.

Brennan sat lost in thoughts while Booth washed the plates from their meal. She decided that the 'thank you' wasn't good enough and she walked up to the sink where Booth was standing and turned off the water. He turned around to look at her and was met with her lips. Booth let his lips linger on hers for a few seconds before he pulled away. He looked into her eyes; he wanted to make sure that when he looked into them he saw certainty. He saw more than certainty, he saw care, a care more genuine that he had ever seen so he slowly closed the gap between them again. After a few seconds he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue trace her lips until she granted access, and she did, as she rested her arms around his neck and he ran his hands through her hair that was still slightly wet.

Brennan eventually broke the kiss, for a lack of being able to breathe. She rested her forehead against Booth's and their eyes met, "I don't know what I did to deserve a family like you, Booth."

Booth gently stroked Brennan's face and leaned in for another soft, quick kiss before breaking their physical attachment. Though his gaze never wandered from her.

"You know I never thought our first kiss real would be … garlic-y," Brennan smiled.

"So you've thought about this?" Booth asked pleasantly surprised.

Brennan caught herself, "Maybe … but nothing is perfect."

"It's the closest I've come," Booth said raising his eyebrows repetitively at Brennan.

Brennan laughed and flashed Booth a smile, "Me too."

* * *

**I would really appreciate knowing what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. I Know

**Thank you for the reviews and the well wishes for my day to get better, they definitely helped. I was originally going to use this idea to write a one shot, but I kind of like the way it fits into this story, I hope you do as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Brennan hated this part of her job. She didn't like going to funerals. She had gone to so many of them; people she did know, people she didn't, and they never got easier. And as the coffin was lowered into the dirt, she couldn't help but feel that this one was a little harder than most. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day before when she was placing the bones of this 14 year old girl into that coffin. A coffin that she paid for. A funeral that she planned because she felt that this girl; this girl whose parents were killed the year before, this girl who was at the top of her class at school, this girl who died because her foster father got so angry that when he was holding her against the wall by her neck, telling her that she didn't have the right to talk back to him, he broke her hyoid bone. She felt that this girl deserved a proper burial. She also felt Booth's hand in hers and while she was grateful for that contact, as she watched the rest of the Jeffersonian team retreat to their cars, she knew that he was going to start to question her, and the feelings that he was going to ask her about were ones that she didn't want to feel.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked squeezing Brennan's hand as he turned around to face her.

"Fine," she replied, her eyes focusing on the ground.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Booth insisted, "You can't look at me when you say you're fine because you know that I can tell when I look in your eyes if you're lying or not …. This part of the job is hard for everyone, Bones, there's nothing to be ashamed of if you're not fine."

Brennan took a deep breath, thinking of a way to avoid talking about the thoughts that were eating away at her insides; she shifted her gaze from the ground to Booth, "This has nothing to do with my job, Booth. You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do," she said as she pulled her hand from his and walked rapidly away from him.

"Bones … " Booth tried, but he could tell by the speed with which she was walking away that she didn't want him to catch her, and he decided it would be best to give her what she wanted and leave her alone for the time being.

* * *

Booth spent the rest of the day in his office working on paperwork, his mind drifting to his partner. His now, more than partner. He leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen against the desk, trying to figure out that if it wasn't the emotionally draining aspect of their work that made her upset, what could it be. He thought about how she was probably sitting alone in her office, working herself to the point of unfeeling and that's when he realized that one of the words that had entered his mind, was the one word that entered Brennan's way too many times. He got up, grabbed his suit jacket and left the FBI building.

* * *

When Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment, he knocked but got no answer. He knew that if she was in there, it was too early for her to have locked the door so he slowly turned the knob and was pleased when it opened. What he was not pleased with was the sight that met him on the other side of the door. Brennan was sitting on the couch, her knees brought up to her chest, her arms folded, resting on top of them. She was staring straight ahead and seemed completely unaware that Booth was there.

"Bones," he said walking up to her.

Brennan didn't flinch.

This time Booth placed his hand on her shoulder and felt that she was shaking, "Bones."

She looked up at him and quickly back down, then rested her head on her hands. Booth sat down in front of her, not taking his hand off her shoulder. To him, she felt like a shadow of the woman he knew. He had seen her happy, upset, heart-broken, scared, and angry. All he wanted right now was for her to yell at him, tell him to leave her alone, tell him that he shouldn't have come, because then he would know what she was feeling, he would know that she was feeling at all, and he wouldn't feel that it was his fault.

"I should have gone after you," he finally said.

Brennan lifted her head up and looked at him, but said nothing.

"I shouldn't have let you walk away from me at the funeral this morning. I thought it was what you wanted, but it wasn't. I should have went after you because I let you think that just because you were upset and didn't want to talk and that you were angry that you could push me away. But you can't."

Brennan let a tear escape her eye and Booth gently wiped it away with his thumb, keeping his hand on her face and starting to speak again, "The girl you buried today, she was you. She was an unbelievably smart child who lost her parents and ended up dying alone. I do know you, Bones, I know that every time you love someone you end up losing them, and you're so afraid that you're going to end up alone."

Brennan just nodded her head as the tears began to fall more freely, and Booth continued to wipe them away.

"I also know that if it were easy for you to talk about this, you would have just told me you weren't fine in the first place. You don't have to say anything though, because I know. I know when you're not fine. I know that you are not alone and I'm telling you so that you know too; I am never going to leave you, I know that you will never end up alone because I know I will always be here," Booth stated as Brennan leaned forward and caught her head on Booth's shoulder as Booth wrapped his arms around her. Booth leaned back and rested his head on the area of the couch where the arm extended so that Brennan could rest her head between his neck and shoulder. Booth had his arm behind Brennan and she brought her arm up and rested it on his chest.

"You know?" She asked Booth softly.

"I know," he replied stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"I know, too," Brennan said as she moved her head to rest on his chest, closing her eyes.

They lay there as time passed, not saying a word, they just took in the feeling of not being alone, the warmth of each other's presence, until the warmth lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought. Happy Mother's day to the mother's out there and as always, thanks for reading. :)**


	13. Heart

**I am SO incredibly sorry it has taken me so long to update. I moved back to my home state and had to change internet providers and all that nonsense that comes with moving and I'm taking summer classes, but I'm back. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; if I did Eric Millegan would still be a series regular. :(**

* * *

Brennan never thought she'd be the type of woman who would be okay with her boyfriend never leaving her side. But after a couple of weeks of waking up to the strong arm of Booth wrapped around her waist and opening her eyes to find his big brown eyes looking into hers, she had become that woman. She had become that woman because every morning she couldn't help but start her day with smile.

"Good morning," Booth said stroking Brennan's face.

"Good morning," Brennan responded smiling.

Booth smiled widely back and rolled on top of Brennan, he placed his right hand next to her head and stroked her face again with the left one before leaning in to kiss her. At first it was soft and caring, then he leaned into it more and made it more passionate. Booth moved his left hand down her side, as he relaxed his body to rest on top of hers. Brennan could feel his ilium pressed up against hers and could feel his phalanges tracing patterns on her side. She couldn't help but think of how good this felt, but as she felt Booth's phalanges move down slightly before beginning to move up again under her shirt, her reflexes took over and she turned away, disconnecting her lips from Booth's. Booth placed a finger under her chin and brought her face back to look him.

"I'm moving too fast for you?" Booth said unsure whether he was stating or questioning.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do, there just seems to be a disconnect between my body and my mind," Brennan responded.

"Well what does your heart say?"

"My heart doesn't say anything. The heart is just an organ that supplies blood to the rest of the body, it does not have feelings,"

Booth couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry," Brennan stated softly.

"It's okay," Booth said leaning his lips down onto hers.

* * *

That evening, Brennan sat at her desk at the Jeffersonian unable to turn her thoughts away from that morning's events. She wanted to be with Booth in that way, but something in her mind caused her to stop it. Her eyes wandered around her office before they landed on the picture of Booth and Chris and when Brennan saw it, she stood up, grabbed her coat and walked with determination out of her office.

* * *

Booth knew where Brennan would end up that night, so he went there first. When he saw her approaching he stood behind a tree. He watched as she stopped and stood in front of Christopher's grave. After a few minutes of just standing in front of it, she sat down and took a deep breath.

"You know I don't usually do things like this and I don't know if I believe if you can actually hear me or not. Booth once told me that it takes a while to get an answer and the last time I did this I actually did get one, it did take a long time, but I got one, so here I am. Booth and I … we're uh … together. But I'm having trouble …" Brennan blinked back tears, "I'm having trouble because I still love you. But Booth he's always there and he makes me feel … I just I'd really like to know if you're okay with this."

As the tears fell a little more freely from Brennan's eyes, Booth walked over and took a seat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"How did you know where I was?" Brennan asked.

"I was here a few days ago," Booth replied as he held Brennan's hand.

"I think I feel guilty."

"I did too, at first and then I really thought about it. Chris, he loved you. You shouldn't feel guilty for wanting to move on. He loved you. He would want you to be happy."

"You make me happy," Brennan said softly.

Booth smiled at Brennan.

"I don't know when I'm going to be ready for this," Brennan stated honestly.

"Chris would want you to be with someone who loves you as much as he did. I'm that person. I love you so much, that I'm willing to wait, as long as you need. When you're ready, you just let me know, okay?"

Brennan tried to take in everything that Booth just said and come up with something to say in response, but all that her very large brain could muster up was, "okay."

Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder as they sat on the grass holding hands for hours. Brennan's mind was still racing and after it had settled down she took her head off of Booth's shoulder which caused him to look at her, "My heart. My heart says it loves you, too."

Booth smiled as he leaned in and placed the same soft kiss he had placed on Brennan's lips at the start of the day.

* * *

**Reviews would make my life. :) **


	14. Do You Feel?

**I, once again, am so sorry for the delay in giving you an update. Sometimes I really suck at making time for my writing. I'm probably also going to suck even more to some of you because I'm writing Zack out of this fic. I had an idea to incorporate the season finale into this story so this chapter starts from where that episode ended. I'm all about the feelings and I just really wanted to write about the emotions of finding about Zack, so I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

They sat in the stairwell of the Jeffersonian with Brennan's head resting on Booth's shoulder and Booth's head lying on top of hers. They sat there for hours, neither of them able to find words that could begin to explain the situation or what they were feeling. Booth finally stood up and took Brennan's hand into his and helped her to her feet. He put her arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the Jeffersonian in silence. They got into the SUV and drove towards Brennan's apartment, Brennan staring out the window all the while gripping Booth's right hand with her left.

When they got into Brennan's apartment Booth sat on the couch while Brennan headed toward the kitchen. She came back with a beer for Booth that she handed to him as she sat down.

"We're gonna need a lot more alcohol than this, Bones."

Brennan turned the corner of her lips up ever so slightly; she stared into Booth's eyes and began to shake her head no.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I just don't know," Brennan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean … I thought I knew Zack. How can you think you know anything when someone you thought you knew so well turns out to be a murderer?"

"You did know Zack, Bones. You just didn't know that what you knew about Zack would manifest itself in him being lured in by Gormogon. No one could have seen this coming."

"I should have," said Brennan succinctly.

"Stop blaming yourself. Zack is a grown man, he made a decision, this is nobody's fault but his."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I know," Booth said as Brennan dropped her head into his shoulder, "me neither. It's like a bad dream."

"Like it's not even real," Brennan replied without even looking up from Booth's shoulder.

Booth lifted Brennan's head from his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Does that feel real?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Brennan responded as she leaned in and kissed Booth a little more passionately. Booth deepened the kiss and then he felt Brennan's hands grab the end of his shirt and begin to lift it upward. He broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Booth asked resting his forehead against Brennan's.

"Yes."

"Bones, you're feeling like …"

"I'm not feeling anything. But you, you make me feel something. I just want to feel something." Brennan replied with her big blue eyes gazing into Booth's.

Booth stroked Brennan's face and then leaned in and kissed her again. He grabbed her hand and brought her to her feet and led her to her bedroom. When they arrived, each of them started removing each others clothes, item by item, slowly. Booth stopped every so often to look Brennan in the eyes and kiss her passionately. When all their clothes lined Brennan's floor and they were lying on the bed, Booth on top of Brennan, he took a stray hair and placed it behind her ear, "You're beautiful," was all he said before he placed kisses all of her body and they became one for the first time.

When they were finished, Brennan rested her head on Booth's bear chest, "I love you, Booth."

Booth smiled and kissed the top of Brennan's head, "I love you, too."

**I know it's short, but it's something. Let me know what you thought. **


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to sincerely apologize for my lack of attention to this story and ask that you guys don't give up on me yet. I am currently taking my last two classes, working, and getting ready to apply to medical school. My classes are done in 3 weeks and once they are done I promise to continue this story. I just want to be able to take my time and give you guys great updates rather than rushed updates that aren't as good. I hope you guys understand and thanks for sticking with me.**

**-Cameron**


End file.
